Karate Kombat
Karate Kombat was a crossover episode of SpongeBob featuring several characters from the Mortal Kombat universe. BTW, i Raidenist created this, not some random guy, this keeps happening on another wiki aswell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING: EXTERNAL LINKS MAY LEAD TO GRAPHICALLY VIOLENT CONTENT!!!! Locations *Krusty Krab *Bikini Bottom Ice Lake Characters *SpongeBob *Mr.Krabs *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Karate Fish *Big Fish 1# *Big Fish 2# and #3 in group *King Neptune *Fred *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Johnny Cage *Kung Lao *Baraka *Sektor *Shao Kahn *Raiden Plot The Episode starts with the narrator explaining about the weather being hot in the summer and quickly goes onto how SpongeBob was a ninja, he then stops talking and thinks about how odd that is, The camera then zooms down from an aerial perspective into the ocean until it reaches the outside of the Krusty Krab. Squidward is shown ordering a meal, the customer asks for ice in his drink, Squidward then unpleasantly turns around to look through the window to tell SpongeBob to put more ice in it, SpongeBob then takes the order and walks out of the kitchen and goes into the freezer room. After having a hard time holding the slippery frozen key, SpongeBob finally gets inside the freezer, he then sees that theres no ice left, so he runs into Mr.Krabs office to tell him. Mr.Krabs is sitting on his chair complaining at a telivision advertisement showing discounts on a supermarket. SpongeBob walks in to tell him that they are out of ice, so Mr.Krabs stops, grabs the remote and turns off the television, he gets up and walks around his desk and proceeds to tell SpongeBob that he wouldn't normally ask someone to leave work early, and then says that he won't, he then sees that the customers are leaving because it's too hot, he quickly takes back his decision and gives SpongeBob an ice pick and a pail, telling hime to go out to the Bikini Bottom Ice Lake to get some ice before the customers leave. Later, when SpongeBob is at the lake shore, he looks over the "water" to see that he needed a boat to get the ice, but can't, so he looks around to see a path of ice, he slowly walks up to it and gulps, he then slowly takes his first step and runs across the thin ice, which instantly cracks under his feet, he realises this and runs for shore as the ice shatters into pieces, he then jumps of the ice and lands flat on the ground, he looks into the water to see that the ice had sunk under the lake, after giving a sigh of relief, he notices a rather large block of ice floating over to him, he decides that it would be good to get the ice from it and grabs it to pull it on the land, struggling to do so. Once he managed to get it up, he begins to chip away at the ice, a time card pops up saying 1 hour later. It then shows SpongeBob picking up the ice and putting it into his pail, when he notices something odd, there layed a human shaped figure in blue, laying in the snow, he walked up to it to see what it was. As he went to poke it with his finger, the figure quickly got up and noticed SpongeBob, mistaking him for someone else, he then held back to shoot a ball of ice at SpongeBob, who sees this and starts to run away. The figure then throws the ice as SpongeBob, freezing him. The mysterious entity draws a sword made of ice, walks up to SpongeBob, and just as he was about to finish him, a yellow being jumped out and punched the blue figure, who then dodges the next attack, making the yellow figure hit SpongeBob, shattering the ice around him. As SpongeBob recovers, he see the two figures fighting ech other and stares in aw as the screen fades into SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab, telling Patrick about what he saw, he then gestures some of the moves the figures were using and accidently hit a frying pan, Mr.Krabs hears this in his office and runs into the kitchen to see what all the noise is about. SpongeBob tells him about the two figures having cool Karate skills, Mr.Krabs shouts at SpongeBob telling him to keep it down, who replies with an apology. A few hours later, Mr.Krabs is sitting in his office watching television when a advert for a martial arts film shows loads of people fighting, He thinks about what SpongeBob said and thinks up an idea. The next morning, SpongeBob is walking to work while talking to Patrick about karate, whilst wearing his karate gear, when he walks into a big fish standing at the back of a line, he asks what is going in, and the fish says that he is signing up for the Karate Tournament at the Kombat Krab, confused SpongeBob walks up past the line when someone notices he is cutting, SpongeBob says that he works there, but the fish doesn't believe him, and attacks, SpongeBob quickly dodges him and punches him up into the sky, he then lands inbetween some bigger fish, who then begin to mock him for being beaten by someone as puny as SpongeBob, the defeated fish says to them that SpongeBob is tough, the big fish laugh at this and to show he is wrong, punches SpongeBob flying through the window on the front of the Krust Krab, Mr.Krabs sees him and pick him up to say to him why he is late for work, SpongeBob tells him that he got into a fight, Mr.Krabs laughs and states that SpongeBob is to weak to be getting into fights. SpongeBob asks what is going on, looking around the Krust Krab to see it resembles a fighting arena/restaraunt. He asks what he would be doing now, Mr.Krabs tells him to keep making patties, the only difference being that they are beefier to help give the fighters more energy, with the tagline "extra money, extra protein". SpongeBob is in the kitchen unpacking the new patties and see that they are huge, he once again struggles to get them onto the counter. After getting the patties to grill properly, he goes out of the kitchen to give the order to the customer, but accidentally slips and drops it all over him, angered, the customer gets up to punch SpongeBob who was scared by this and in an attempt to block, accidentally punches him. Mr.Krabs comes out to say to SpongeBob that he is rather strong without his karate gear, even for his size, and should join the tournament. SpongeBob gladly accepts. Mr.Krabs then says that if he wants to he has to pay him $50, SpongeBob says that he would pay $100 just to join, Mr.Krabs tells him that he may not be able to be in it with that much, SpongeBob then reaches into his pocket and pulls out another $50 and gives it to Mr.Krabs, who then tells him to get ready for the fighting tournament in three days and wishes him good luck. Later that very same day, SpongeBob is at a gym to workout, as he was walking in with an eager look on his face, all the other people in the gym start laughing at how small SpongeBob is. The first thing he tries to do is lift run on a treadmill, but gets to tired and accidentally nudged a button, making the machine go too fast, causing SpongeBob to shoot flying into a body builder, who curls SpongeBob into a ball and throws him through a basketball hoop. Next, SpongeBob tries to lift weights, but being quite weak, accidentally drops it on the same body builders foot. He turns around to beat SpongeBob up, who once again swings his fist in an attempt to block and hits the fish flying through the wall, the other body builders see this and runaway in fear, but then after a second of silence, the walls, who suddenly have eyes, see what SpongeBob did to the other wall and sprout legs, running away. The ceiling then falls down on top of SpongeBob, who is now disappointed. The next morning, Squidward is painting a portrait of himself, whilst giving rather self-loving remark, when he is disturbed by a noise coming outside, he looks out his window to see SpongeBob attacking a wooden dummy in the shape of a fish, that he is constantly punching and kicking, Squidward gets really annoyed by this and starts shouting at him. SpongeBob doesn't seem to hear him, so he gets his clarinet and shoves the paint brush he is holding into it, he put the reed into his mouth, breathes in and blows as hard as he can, making a rather horrible noise. The brush goes shooting out the window and gets lodged into his head, he looks up to see and ask him what he wants, Squidward starts to complain but SpongeBob can't hear him, so he squeezes as hard as he can until the brush was shot flying back through Squidward's window, into his nose, squashing his face inwards and pinned him against the wall. SpongeBob runs into Squidward's house and runs up the stairs and into his bedroom to see him pinned against the wall, SpongeBob runs up to him, grabs the brush and pulls it out, revealing Squidward's paint covered face, who then rubs it off to tell him what he is doing outside. SpongeBob tells him that he is training for the big fighting tournament. Squidward answers to this with a rather awkward smirk, he then starts laughing stating that SpongeBob cannot possibly win a fighting tournament because of his size, SpongeBob then gets really annoyed by this, runs and jump kicks out the window and into the dummy, snapping it's head off. Squidward looks out the window to see what has happened and simply responds with a disregard for what is happening and walks back to his canvas to see the paint brush stuck in his self-portaits head, he then growls in anger at what SpongeBob has done. Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode